Disturbance
by lordtrayus
Summary: When a battle gone wrong results in the loss of a friend of Ahsoka's, her relationship with Anakin deteriorates. When things go from bad to worse, can she mend the bridges between them? Or will their relationship change forever?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars**

Devastation

**12 hours before**

"Fall back!" Anakin yelled, deflecting blaster bolts at the oncoming army.

Ahsoka sent a few bolts flying back at a couple of battle droids. Veris, her Nagai companion, was also deflecting shots.

"Get onto the gunships!" Anakin called behind him, and Ahsoka noticed with some satisfaction that the clones were beginning to mount onto the ships.

Veris deflected another shot from him as they fell back towards the gunships. The entire mission had become a debacle. They had been sent to take control of a communication station, but the Separatists had stuck a massive garrison on the planet. Varis' master had already been killed, and now they were retreating as quickly as possible.

"Ahsoka, get down!" Anakin cried desperately.

Ahsoka acted as an explosive shell slammed into where she and Varis had been standing, flipping away from it. Varis however hadn't leapt. The shell exploded, taking her friend with it.

"NO!" Ahsoka yelled.

Anakin looked sadly at where the Nagai boy had stood a second before, then ran for it. Anakin's strong arms clasped around her, and he dragged her, kicking all the way onto the ship.

"No, let me go!" she demanded, tears streaming from her eyes.

Anakin shoved her onto the ship and it shot spacewards, clearing the planet. Ahsoka slumped to her knees and slammed her fist in defeat against the door of the gunship.

"Ahsoka…" Anakin said, touching her shoulder gently.

The gunship then settled to the ground of the hangar deck of the _Resolute_. Ahsoka got up and ran out as soon as the door opened, leaving Anakin looking saddened behind her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few hours later, Ahsoka woke from her fitful sleep. She kept seeing Varis get incinerated by the shell. And she knew that, if he had wanted to, Anakin could have saved him too.

Ahsoka growled menacingly. It was a Jedi's duty to preserve life. She knew Anakin hadn't liked Varis for some reason, but to condemn him to death? He'd gone too far. He could have saved the boy if he had wanted to. And he hadn't.

Ahsoka stormed onto the gunship taking her and her master down to the Temple.

"Ahsoka…we need to talk about what happened." he said gently, clasping her shoulder.

Ahsoka spun to face him, anger coursing through her body.

"You want to talk about it? Well why don't we start with you? You could have saved him and me, and you didn't! You let him die!" she yelled furiously.

Anakin looked shocked, and hurt.

"What!? You actually think I would let another Jedi die! How dare you! I assumed when I yelled to you he would go with you, or you'd push him out of the way! How can you think I would let another Jedi die!?" he demanded furiously.

Ahsoka glared up at him.

"You let him die! You could have saved him and me, and you didn't, just because you didn't like him!" she stormed furiously.

Anakin glared down at her furiously.

"Go back to your quarters Ahsoka, and cool down! We'll talk about this later!" he yelled.

"Suits me." she snapped and stormed off, a dark cloud of fury.

Anakin took several steadying breaths, and ignoring the questioning glances of the other Jedi, he stormed off too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few hours later, Anakin knocked on Ahsoka's door. He had calmed down now, and hoped she had to. She blamed him for the death of her friend, which he supposed was only natural. He entered her room, to find his hostile Padawan glaring up at him from the bed.

"You killed him." she said.

Anakin took a deep breath, then sat down on the bed.

"Ahsoka, listen to me. I know you're upset about what happened to Varis. And I am sorry that it happened. But I didn't cause it. And you need to talk about this, because if you don't it'll only eat you up. I've lost friends. I understand what you're going through. Now please, just talk to me." he said, his voice compassionate.

Ahsoka's glare softened a little bit.

"He was my friend. And I watched him get blasted to pieces right in front of me. And you never tried to save him, nor did you let me stop the ones who killed him in the first place." she said, her voice cool and poisonous.

Anakin squeezed her leg.

"Ahsoka, please believe me. I didn't want your friend to die. But we are at war. I'm sorry you had to see it happen, and I did everything I could have…"

Her eyes narrowed.

"No you didn't. If you had, he would be alive." she said, her voice full of mockery.

Anakin could feel his patience slipping. Yes, she had seen her friend blown to bits right in front of her, but blaming him for it was taking it too far.

"Ahsoka, there was nothing I could do. I'm sorry you saw that. But I did not kill him, despite what you believe. I promise you. I'm here if you want to talk to me." he said, deciding to take his leave before his patience eroded completely and he lost his temper with her furious attitude.

He headed for the door, and all of the resentment and feelings of failure came up in Ahsoka. She blamed Anakin for his death. He had caused Varis' death by electing to save her rather than her friend.

"Maybe I shouldn't be surprised you let him die." she said viciously.

Anakin spun.

"Meaning?" he challenged her, his eyes narrowing.

Ahsoka sneered.

"After all, you let your own mother die. What chance did Varis have?" she asked.

Anakin looked at her, and something suddenly broke inside her. Her feelings, blaming Anakin for Varis' death, disappeared, as she accepted there was nothing he could have done to save her friend.. And she abruptly realised how much she had just hurt him.

Tears welled up in his eyes for the first time since she'd known him. He took a stagger backwards, and opened the door, looking at her with a victimised expression. He gave her a broken look, then fled.

"Oh no, Anakin, wait!" she cried urgently, regretting everything she had said and dashing after him up the corridor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the kitchen, Kit Fisto, Shaak Ti, Obi Wan and Plo were all making the dinner. Shaak Ti was doing the garlic bread, while Plo cooked the pasta, Kit did the pizza and Obi Wan did the pasta sauce, stirring it with a wooden spoon.

"Something's happening." Shaak Ti said as she buttered another slice.

"How can you tell?" Kit asked as he tried to avoid maiming himself as he cut up the pepperoni.

Plo looked up from poking the penne.

"Surely you can feel it in the Force Kit. There's been a great emotional blow to someone. Strange. It feels like Anakin." he said in confusion.

Obi Wan went and stuck his head out of the door to get a clearer feel.

"Yes, that's Anakin. He's really upset about something. Perhaps I should go to him…" he said.

Plo shook his head.

"No, I feel Ahsoka going after him. She'll find out what the matter is."

Shaak Ti called up a recording of the corridor they were running down, used to keep track of errant Padawans knocking off home economics classes. She saw Ahsoka, and both her and Kit narrowed their eyes.

"Ah. Ahsoka is incredibly distressed." Kit stated, pinching a bit of mozzarella.

Shaak Ti cocked her head to the side as she buttered the last piece of bread.

"And guilty. But I thought she was blaming Anakin for the death of the boy. I'm confused."

Plo was about to speak when he took a deep sniff. He turned around and sighed.

"Obi Wan, have you noticed a slight smell?" he asked.

Obi Wan turned.

"Yes actually. A burning smell."

Plo and the others gazed at him. Realisation dawned on his face and Obi Wan turned to see the wooden spoon he had left on the top of the cooker burning and smouldering away.

"Oh no! My spoon!" he cried and rushed to the cooker and started patting out the flames.

A bell suddenly started ringing. Shaak Ti sighed in futility.

"And now the damn alarm's gone off. You better hope no one was in the shower." she said and they filed out, all holding their respective pots and pans, and Obi Wan holding the ash that had been a fine wooden spoon a few seconds before.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ahsoka came up to Anakin's door. She knew she had hurt him terribly, so much so that he may not want her as his Padawan. She knew that the death of his mother was a sore point for him, and what she had said had probably raised a load of questions he had thought buried. She had said it top hurt him. She had been angry and regretting the loss of her friend, and had said it to get some vindication for the death of Varis. But, despite finally pushing out all the anger she had felt, had she perhaps just lost her master?

She opened the door, to see him curled up on the bed, his body shaking. Feeling a terrible pang of remorse for what she had caused, she got onto the bed.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered.

She could hear him sobbing.

"Listen, don't take that as true. I didn't mean it. I was angry, and I took it out on you. I'm so so sorry for what I said." She said, rubbing her hand gently up and down his back.

"Why do you care?" he asked her, his voice hard and full of tears.

Ahsoka recoiled slightly, but figured she deserved a blow like that.

"Because you're my master and I care about you." She said, her own voice starting to get thick with tears.

Anakin snorted derisively.

"It wasn't that earlier was it?" he sneered, his voice hurt.

Ahsoka rubbed his back.

"I'm so sorry. I was angry with losing Varis and I took it out on you." She said sadly, stroking his hair back behind his ear.

Anakin sniffed.

"The thing that hurts most is the fact that you're right. I did fail her. I let her die!" he burst out.

Ahsoka shook her head adamantly, squeezing his hand gently as she did so.

"No you didn't. You didn't. You loved your mother, and you did everything you could to save her."

"Then how come I failed? I'm meant to be the Chosen One. What good is that if I cant save the people I love from dying?" he demanded tearfully.

Ahsoka didn't know what to do. She had set him off, and now he was questioning everything. She had to stop him quickly.

"Sometimes there are things no one can stop. You couldn't have done anything more than what you did. You didn't fail her. It was no one's fault. You did nothing wrong." She said pleadingly, trying to make him see sense.

Anakin just succumbed to tears.

"Oh Anakin..." she said, hugging him to her.

"I'm sorry Ahsoka. That you lost your friend." He sniffed, his tears staining the bed covers.

"And I'm sorry for what I said about you. You aren't like that, and I know you did your best to save him and your mum. What I said was deliberately hurtful, and I'm sorry I said it at all. I shouldn't have." She said, reaching over and wiping a tear off his cheek.

"I'm sorry Ahsoka. I shouldn't have let it affect me like this. It's just...it's the anniversary...of it happening." He muttered.

Ahsoka groaned slightly, and hugged him. He snuggled into her embrace and she curled up against him, mourning her friend and regretting what she had done, while he mourned his lost mother.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, Anakin sat in the Room of a Thousand Fountains. He was deep in thought.

Last night, he'd been a state. Ahsoka, in her anger, had reopened a horrible wound that he had tried his best to close. Then, realising how badly she had hurt him, she had gone to him and helped him close it up again. He knew she had done it out of anger, and hadn't meant it, but it still burned raw.

He remembered waking up in the morning, to find his Padawan asleep on his bed, her arms around him, still hugging him from the night before. He had actually enjoyed it. Ahsoka meant him recall what it was like to have someone care for and comfort you. And then, through the hour he had spent waiting for her to wake up, he had found himself imagining things that weren't proper for a Jedi Master. He found himself imagining what it would be like to kiss her, to be with her as a lover. He had tried to force the thoughts down but they had just come back, stronger than before.

When she had woken up, he had fought down those thoughts again, trying to convince himself that he wanted her to leave. He had actually wanted her to stay and be with him, the two of them together. He knew that if the Council found out he had these feelings they would take Ahsoka away from him, or worse. He then began to realise that he didn't want to be away from Ahsoka. In fact, Anakin knew, with great certainty, that something radical had happened and he hadn't had a clue. He'd fallen in love with her.

Anakin had been debating his feelings for hours, and had come to the same conclusion. He wanted to be with Ahsoka, kissing her, wrapped in her arms. He was in love with her.

Anakin sighed in frustration. She had been there for him last night, despite the fact that she had caused it. And in return, he had also been there for her. Later during the night, he'd hugged her to him, as her despair over losing her friend had overtaken her.

And now all that was left was a tangle of confused feelings. Did he love her? Yes. Was last night the cause? On reflection, no, it was just the catalyst. He'd had thoughts like that about her before, but he'd dismissed them as coming from caring about her a lot. But now...

He knew he loved her. But did she love him?

"You seem troubled young Anakin." Kit said, sitting down and dangling his feet in the pool.

"I'm confused Master Fisto."

Kit nodded sagely.

"I see. Well, Master Kolar will be willing to talk." Kit said.

Anakin shook his head angrily.

"Not that way! What? Master Kolar?" he asked interestedly, temporarily thrown by this information.

"Why else do you think he spends so much time in the gym?" Kit asked, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"Wow." Anakin said, taken aback slightly.

"So if it isn't which way your pendulum swings, what is it you are confused about my lad?" Kit asked.

"Master, you ignore the attachment part of the Code so you can be with Aayla. Well, I have a similar problem. I've fallen for someone." He said delicately.

Kit's eyes widened in understanding.

"I see. And, you see a problem, other than an incredibly grumpy Mace and Yoda?" he asked.

"Yeah. I don't know if she feels the same way. And while the Council pretends not to notice you and Aayla, and Plo and Shaak Ti...this relationship they would notice." He said, treading carefully.

Kit nodded.

"Hmm. Does she love you?"

"I don't know."

"That'll complicate things. However, am I right in thinking the one who has you in a knot is the same species as the one a certain Council member is doing, to the endless annoyance of the one who sits beside him in the chamber?"

Anakin nodded, slowly and cautiously.

"I see what you mean about the Council taking notice. They would be very cross. However, I do not hold with such nonsense. So, I am going to give you a piece of advice, once given to me by Master Qui Gon: _the heart is your greatest ally, and your worst enemy. However, you must always follow it, no matter where it may take you_."

Anakin grinned.

"Thanks Kit."

Kit smiled.

"You are quite welcome. Good luck Anakin." He said, as the boy rushed off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ahsoka was torn. Last night, she had reached a realisation: she loved Anakin.

And not just the way a Padawan is meant to love her master. She was actually in love with him. She was in love with Anakin. Throughout the day she had found herself longing to kiss him, to stroke his hair again, to rub his back, to hug him to her.

She sighed. She had thought at first it was simply confused feelings for him showing a sensitive side, and then showing a caring side when her own grief had come for her. But waking up next to him this morning, staring into his compassionate blue eyes, she had known that she never wanted to wake up without him again.

"You look troubled Ahsoka." Aayla said, coming up behind her.

Ahsoka sat down on a bench, and Aayla followed suit, looking curious.

"I have a problem." She said.

"Ah. I got it at your age. Hurts a bit, and stings when you need to go, but it clears up eventually."

Ahsoka looked at Aayla, perplexed.

"What are you talking about?"

Aayla blushed.

"Oh. Not taking about that then. Alright, sorry. So, what is your problem?"

Ahsoka sighed.

"The question that vexes all women."

"How to do a wash without the colours running?"

"No. Men." Ahsoka sighed irritably.

"Ah. What's the problem?"

"Well last night...I said something that really hurt someone I care about. I went and comforted him and now...I cant stop thinking about him. I want to be with him, all the time, I want to be loving him and loved by him all the time. I don't want to wake up and find he's not there. I love him, and I know I shouldn't." She said.

Aayla popped her lips as she thought it over.

"It _sounds_ like you just developed feelings as a result of getting so close last night. However, I can see in your lekku that that's not the case. They tell me that you've had feelings for this person a very long time, and only now have you allowed yourself to admit these feelings."

Ahsoka sighed, depressed.

"What should I do? I love him..."

Aayla smiled slightly.

"Ahsoka, you must do what you think is best for you. I cannot choose for you. Firstly, do you think this person loves you too? If so, do you see your relationship lasting? What will the Council do if they find out? Not all of them are as lenient as Kit and Plo after all. But most importantly, do you love this one with all your heart?" she asked.

Ahsoka thought about it. The first one was possible, and if it wasn't true, the entire thing was irrelevant anyway. She could see her and Anakin loving each other for as long as they were able, as they did lead dangerous lives after all. And if not, she could see them together for many years, answering the second question. Anakin nearly always ignored the Council anyway, so that didn't matter much either. And she definitely loved him with all her heart.

"Well?" Aayla asked as Ahsoka came out her reverie.

"Thanks master. But I still don't know how to do this."

Aayla smiled and squeezed her shoulder.

"I'm sure you'll make the right choice." She said.

Ahsoka grinned and sped off.

Aayla grinned. Young love.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ahsoka stopped outside Anakin's door, and knocked lightly.

"Anakin?" she asked quietly.

There was no answer, and when she extended his senses she could feel he wasn't in. Hurt and disappointed, she turned away.

"Ahsoka!" Anakin called.

She turned, her heart rising in joy as she saw him. She took full stock of him for the first time ever, tall, strong, muscular, blond hair, piercing blue eyes, caring, stubborn, loving, wild, unpredictable. And she was in love with him.

"We need to talk." He said, coming close to her.

She nodded, and he led her into the room. Closing the door, he turned to face her and took a deep breath.

He finally saw how beautiful Ahsoka was now that he was admitting that he loved her. She was just a little bit smaller than he was, red skinned, lithe, supple, dexterous, beautiful head tails, gorgeous blue eyes, compassionate, loving and passionate.

"Ahsoka, last night..."

She recoiled slightly, as though afraid of what he would say.

"It made me realise something. Something I've been ignoring for ages when I shouldn't have."

She looked up at him, trying to deny the fact that whatever he said now would either break or make her.

"I love you." He said, holding her waist to his body.

Ahsoka looked up at him, startled. She could feel his hand slip from her as the seconds ticked by, afraid she didn't return his feelings. She smiled slightly, took his head with her hand and steered him into a kiss.

A current passed through the two of them as he kissed her sensuous lips. She moaned slightly at the back of her throat as the two of them gave into their feelings. He reluctantly pried himself away from her to breathe.

"And I love you." Ahsoka said, cupping his cheek in her hand.

Anakin put his arm around her shoulder, bringing her closer, then kissed her, tilting her head up as he did so. The current ran through Ahsoka again as she wrapped an arm around his firm waist and rose the other to his neck, where she began to stroke his soft blond hair. Anakin pressed his delicious lips against hers, but was gentle about it, making her long for him even more. She ran her fingers through his thick blond hair, and he slowly raised his head, breaking for air.

"I should have done this long ago." He said, stroking her cheek tenderly.

"Well, what do you say we make up for lost time?" she asked, then cupped his chin and brought him into another kiss.

Anakin moaned with pleasure, and stroked his hand down Ahsoka's back head tail. It twitched in response, seeming to writhe with the joy Ahsoka was feeling as he stroked it, arousing it's movements. He kissed her harder as he ran a finger sensually down her headtail, making it writhe even more. She then pushed him away gently to allow her breathing space.

Anakin smiled then kissed her forehead, before taking her hand gently in his own and leading her over to the bed. Ahsoka felt a rising excitement inside her as he did so, and he sat down, then pulled her on top of him.

She lay pressed against his chest, and kissed his neck. He kissed the side of her montral in response, making another lekku twitch. She stroked his chin, tracing his smooth, firm jaw line, before sliding it down his neck. He moaned in enjoyment, then turned over, forcing her to lie on the bed as he lay over her. He kissed her deeply, then felt himself get aroused as he did so. She entered her tongue into his mouth, making him want more. His blond hair hung over her face as he kissed her, his hand stroking her face, then moved down her neck, then onto her scantily clad body. He could feel her start to get warmer as he got closer to her hot area. He eyed her beautiful red body, then rubbed her stomach with his hand, before going up to her chest. He continued to kiss her, as he slipped his hand underneath her back and casually undid the clip holding up her top. He grabbed hold of it, and slowly pulled it off. Ahsoka broke off slightly, surprised that he had managed to take it off with such ease. He grinned ferally, and she smiled back as he kissed her small but ample breasts. He kissed each of them before she gently pressed a hand against his chest. He retreated, kneeling and she pulled herself up, wrapping her arms around him. She kissed him deeply, and she stroked his cheek as he kissed her fiercely. His arms wrapped around her, then he gently forced her down onto the bed, and allowed her to go on top of him. She smiled at him, and slid her skirt down, revealing her bare body. Anakin gasped slightly at the sight, his beautiful naked Padawan sitting on top of him. He was hard now, and brought her down to kiss him, ready to go further. As she kissed him, she rubbed her hand through his hair, then placed it on his chest, where she slipped it through the parting in his robes. He moaned as her fingers skidded along his chiselled chest, feeling the strong pectoral muscles beneath his robes. She then undid the robes, pushing them back to reveal his bare chest to the night air. He groaned longingly as she kissed his chest, her fingers running up them, arousing his body even more. She stroked his nipples as she moved up his body before kissing him deeply again. He then pressed himself on top of her, kissing her deeply. Ahsoka trapped him with her legs as he did so, holding his half naked body against her. Anakin moaned in delight as she nibbled his neck, then pulled off his trousers, throwing them aside and showing her his naked body.

She looked at her well hung master hungrily then leapt up at him, and the two of them knelt beside each other, Ahsoka's arms around his bare neck while he entwined his hands in her head tails. She kissed him, and he stroked down her tails before easing her off him and lying backwards, his tackle the hardest ever. Ahsoka kissed his cock, making him groan in ecstasy as she did so, and made him groan louder as she slid her tongue up it. He started to pant as his cock pulsed, and she smiled impishly at him. He took her arm and she crawled up the bed to position herself over him. He kissed her breasts, stroking her back as he kissed down towards her stomach. Ahsoka shuddered in enjoyment, and Anakin kissed her once more. Ahsoka broke off, then started rubbing his chest gingerly, and he slowly and gently inserted himself into her.

"Ahsoka, I love you." He panted as he began to pump slowly.

"I love too Anakin." She said in her gorgeous voice, before kissing him.

Anakin ran his hands down Ahsoka's lithe body, then took hold of her hips as he pumped. Ahsoka straddled his chest with one hand, and toyed lovingly with his hair with the other. Anakin played with her lekku as he started to pump faster. Ahsoka moaned as he did so, enjoying the experience as he pumped into her. She kissed his nipples as he moved quicker, his body starting to lash sweat. Ahsoka stroked his fringe away from his face as he pumped into her, and looked lovingly into his blazing eyes. He smiled at her passionately as he pumped into her, panting with the effort. Sweat glistened on her sexy body, running down in thin rivers as he got closer to his climax. She traced a line in his sweat as he pumped into her, faster all the time. She kissed his wet forehead as he reached the end.

"I love you." She whispered.

Anakin said nothing in response, and let go. A gush of fluid entered his young lover, and she moaned in delight as it happened. Anakin panted as still more pulsed from him, groaning in ecstasy as he filled Ahsoka with his offering. The torrent stopped and he lay gazing up at her, panting heavily, while she exhaled rapidly.

"Reckon that makes up for lost time?" he asked giving her a roguish grin.

Ahsoka kissed his sweat glistened body.

"Oh yes." She said, before moving up to kiss him on the mouth again.

Anakin smiled, and retracted from her, before gently moving her off his body and lying her beside him. She looked up at him, her eyes full of love, her fingers stroking his chin lovingly. He kissed her, grinning at her as she cuddled up to his chest. She laid her head against his shoulder, and he kissed her forehead as he held her to him.

"You do know I was wrong right? What I said yesterday?" she said, not minding as his seat rubbed against her.

"Yeah. I'm glad you said it actually. If you hadn't, we might not have done this." He said, enjoying the experience as she stroked his cock.

She smiled up at him.

"That's true." She admitted happily.

"And I'm sorry about your friend." He whispered into her ear.

"I know." She said, kissing him gently.

Anakin smiled softly, and pulled her close to him. The two lovers then faded into sleep, locked in each other's loving arms.

**Another Anakin/Ahsoka. It's a bit like the last one, but I hope that's ok! **

**Other stories will be done soon, including a new type altogether! Watch this space!**

**Until then, please read and review!**


End file.
